I'm The Bad Guy
by Lightbringer2017
Summary: Description: (I'm not Rick Riordan obviously, The main character is my OC) She was tired of always being pushed around by the gods. She understood why they wanted a new world free of Gods. This time she would succeed where others didn't. This time she would make the world a better place. This time… This time I'M the bad guy now.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

I touched the scar on my cheek and watched as a few campers went on a quest for a few golden apples from the Hesperides. _Why? _I thought to myself. _Can't Hera just go get her apples? Why send innocent demigods on a quest to get them killed? Because their evil…_ It was true.

Honestly if Gaia wasn't killed she would've made the world a better place, after all she _is _the earth. Besides whoever my mother is, she didn't care enough to claim me. I had long given up hope of being claimed. The campers went off and I turned back to the dummy ready to spar. It was over quickly.

"That was awesome. You sure you're not a child of Ares? Or maybe even Athena?" A child of Demeter commented. I shook my head and I turned my swords Elpida -Hope- And Thysida -Sacrifice- back into my full moon necklace.

I probably was a child of Pandia goddess of the full moon but clearly she didn't care about me enough to claim me. I went towards the beach and walked along it for a while before I spotted the tunnel. It was pretty cleverly hidden.

I hesitated for a moment. It literally screamed "_TRAP!" _But I decided to go inside it anyway. I followed it as it twisted and turned and I found a wall with a Δ on it. I touched it and it turned blue before the whole thing including the wall dissolved. I followed the passage not really minding where it went and than I saw light. I followed it humming one of my favourite songs. Riiight. Introductions. I forgot about that… Well my name is Sahara West daughter of an unknown goddess. So where were we? Right I saw the light. I walked towards it and I found another one of the symbols: Δ I touched it again and I found myself on a mountain.

I didn't recognize it. "_**Ah. There you are Sahara." **_A voice said. It was definitely a male. I turned around but whoever it was wasn't there. The voice laughed. "_**I am Ouranos, king of the universe and god of the sky. I know what you want. And i'll give you it for one small price." **_How did he know what I wanted… AFter all I never told him. But maybe my fatal flaw came back to bite me. Whatever the case I said. "I agree. I'll do it." "_**Good. Your job is to spy on the Camp. We need to either recruit all of them or let them all perish. Turn as many as you can. But first you have to make an oath." **_He said. "What do I say?" I asked him, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

This was the perfect way to get myrevenge. "_**It goes like this: 'I swear to be loyal to the god Ouranos, I turn my back on the gods and I will not let them use me as tools. I accept immortality and pledge myself to the god Ouranos.'" **_I repeated the pledge. "_**I accept your oath. You will be the goddess of stars, truth, justice and in replace of my own sons power I give you time." **_My power coursed through my veins. "_**No one will detect that you are a goddess until it is too late. Now go, Sahara times awasting."**_

**A/N: Hi it's me. Who else? Anyway, one of my OC's domains is actually hinting towards her godly parent, Or it's close enough to it. Here's a riddle to help you out!**

**Riddle: Always old, sometimes new.**

** Never sad, sometimes blue.**

** Never empty, sometimes full.**

** Never pushes, always pulls.**

**If you solve the riddle you'll know who her godly parent is. Maybe... Anyway.**

**Lightbringer2017 Out!**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

-~City Demigod POV~-

I was watching my foster brother, Ryan. He was only 8. I was protecting him, not that he would know that of course, we were at the park and Fryan was playing with the other kids. The sun was setting.

Our mother was probably arguing with our step-father Dillan. You would probably expect a nice chill dude who was handsome. Nope. He was a demon.

We were (well Ryan was) playing at the park, hoping that by the time we came back the argument would've stopped or at least that Dillan had calmed down enough that he wouldn't use the belt on us. Or not on Ryan.

He didn't deserve the belt at all, so me and my mom Lily, tried to protect him from it. He didn't know anything was wrong at all. And we were hoping to keep it that way. We both had ADHD and dyslexia.

Ryan had blondish-Whitish hair, Icy blue eyes with snow-white skin and wings. I had no clue what everybody was thinking when they saw him. Besides his ice-coloured wings he was a pretty normal kid.

I was distracted when I saw a huge serpent thing making its way towards us. It was green, had fangs like any normal snake would. And it's eyes were blood-red and glowing. That probably wasn't good at all.

I went towards Ryan keeping a careful eye on the serpent. Remembering what my Mom had told me "If you see anything out of the ordinary take Ryan and go up you'll eventually find a hill with a pine tree on it. Go past the pine tree and you'll be safe." "Hey Ryan we have to go now." I said gently to Ryan herding him towards the path our mother had drilled into my head whenever there was danger.

Ryan was about to protest when he saw the serpent and his eyes widened. "What do we do?" He hissed at me. "Run." I responded. And that's what we did.

The serpent hissed in anger and surprise as we ran away from it. The serpent banged into multiple trees and kept hissing angrily whenever it hit a tree.

What seemed to take hours even though it was only 30 minutes we saw the pine tree on the hill. There wasn't anyone in sight. By this point I was practically dragging Ryan who couldn't run anymore. I could only hope that someone would help us, hopefully not too late.

~Sahara POV~

I hiked my way up to Thalia's pine tree, and looked down the hill not thinking that I would see anything. Unfortunately I was wrong.

I saw a 14 year old with sky blue eyes, brown hair that had streaks of light blue in it, probably dyed, who was tanned.. The kid was dragging an 8 year old behind him, The kid had pale skin, icy blue eyes, white-blond hair and violet wings that he probably didn't know how to use as he wasn't flying.

Chasing them was a green serpent with blood-red eyes. I transformed my necklace into my blades, Elpída and Thysida. I ran towards it and I saw the kids collapse just behind Thalia's Pine.

The serpent hissed at me probably saying "Why did you take my meal away! Now you're my food!" I jumped up and stabbed it. I had no idea where Elpída went, but Thysida did indeed pierce the snakes scales.

The snake dissolved into...sand. It was a bit weird but I didn't pay any mind to it. Elpída has used its magical powers to be right next to Peleus.

None of the other campers had noticed anything. Probably too wrapped up in their own worlds to notice anything. I didn't really know what to do, and they probably would mind if I dragged them towards the big house. I sighed and knelt down next to them to get my ambrosia when I noticed something on Sparky.

(Yes I gave the 14 yr old the nickname Sparky. Deal with it.) It was a scar. It had started near the neck area and probably kept going. I felt disgusted by the human being who had done this. I promised that whoever did it would feel what he did to this innocent kid.

As I took out the ambrosia, Sparky groaned and sat up. He frowned at me "What happened?" He asked me. "I killed the serpent chasing you guys. Have some of this." I gave him the ambrosia slice, and he ate it like this was the only meal that he had in his whole life. "What about my brother?!" He asked me.

"Don't worry he's just exhausted. We can take him to the infirmary and he'll probably be up by breakfast." I helped him up and we got his brother to the infirmary. "Where are we?" He asked me. I was getting really tired of his questions. Then again I don't really have any patience. "We're at Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where demigods, (half mortal, half immortal.) train." Sparky seemed to digest this information and then asked me.

"Why do they train?"

"They train because of the monsters including the serpent who attacked you. I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we. I'm Sahara West, daughter of none." He looked a bit surprised when I said "'daughter of none.'" "My name's Daniel Grayson… So you're telling me that my dad is in one of these cabins?" He gestured at the closest cabin which was Zeus'. The Zeus cabin hadn't been occupied since the 2nd Giant War which was 50 years ago. "Yep." I responded. We walked towards the campfire where the Apollo kids were leading a singalong.

"He's a new kid?" One of the campers asked me. I nodded. Chiron nor Dionysus was here as they had went away because of godly business. They had left Maraya, daughter of Athena and head counselor of the Athena cabin.

Suddenly a symbol appeared over Daniel's head. Most of the campers gasped and some started to immediately spread rumours. "Hail, Daniel Grayson, son of Zeus, Lord of the Sky and other titles that I am too lazy to say." I announced.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

~-Daniel POV-~

I stared at Sahara. No way was I the son of Zeus. No way in hell. Surprisingly after claiming it turned out to be pretty normal. After the campfire I made my way to the Zeus cabin and surprisingly Sahara walked with me.

"My cabins number… something. Cabin 11? Yeah." She said.

We reached my cabin and I said goodbye to her. I crashed into my bunk, ignoring the massive Hippie Zeus statue and I forgot about my brother Ryan for a bit.

My dreams however were confusing.

I was on a mountain that I couldn't recognize. Someone made of stars was looking _straight _at me. "_**Hello, Wind Runner." **_I was falling. I looked "down" and I was falling towards a...person? Whatever the case, I woke up.

I shook my head. It wasn't important. I heard someone knock on my door. "Come on! Unless you wanna miss breakfast, hurry up!" Sahara yelled. "Coming!" I changed into an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and some jeans.

Sahara burst into my cabin just as I was about to open the door. "Today's the summer solstice!" she said excitedly. "Why are you so excited?" I asked her. "Well this'll be the first time I get to see Olympus." She said.

She was wearing a black leather jacket which was unzipped to show her Camp Half-Blood shirt, some jeans and she had redyed her hair back to violet. "Oh! Right your brothers awake now. He'll probably be claimed at breakfast." She informed me. Ryan poked his head into my cabin tucking his ice-coloured wings close to his body.

I hugged him unaware of the sadness in Saharas eyes. I finally released him and we headed towards the Dining Pavilion. As soon as we stepped in a glowing symbol appeared over Ryan's head. It was an icicle. Since no one seemed to want to announce who claimed Ryan, Sahara stepped forward and announced it. "Ryan Grayson, son of Boreas, god of the north wind and winter." The campers resumed their talking and a table that was decorated with icicles welcomed Ryan. "You'll be sitting at the Zeus table," Sahara said, "I'll be giving you and Ryan the tour." I nodded and I sat at my table.

It was pretty lonely but it was okay. After breakfast Sahara gave us the tour. We returned by lunch and by then Chiron and Dionysus was back.

"These will be the people who will go to the Summer Solstice: Sahara West, Maraya Walker, Alex Consol, Clara Met, Hilary King and Daniel Grayson. After lunch please make your way to Thalia's Pine Tree." Chiron announced.

"Awesome! Your going to the solstice!" Sahara said smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

~-Sahara POV-~

I was at Thalia's Pine Tree. I saw Daniel coming and I smiled.

"Hey, Sahara. I can't wait to meet my father...but I just wish, he stayed around." Daniel said.

"Yeah, the gods are jerks. My mom...still hasn't claimed me yet. I've been here for 3 years. That's definitely _more _than enough time to go and claim your kid," I said sadly. "Besides Zeus might not even have time for you after all he _is _the King of the Universe."

"Maybe… Would _you _ever betray the gods?" Daniel asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said in an indifferent tone of voice.

"I would." Daniel admitted in a whisper.

The gods apparently didn't hear him, because he wasn't smited.

"Swear on the River Styx not to tell what we will talk about in this conversation." I told him, whispering."

"I swear on the River Styx."

"Good. I have an… opportunity for you…" I explained it and he nodded.

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked me. I smiled and showed him the plan.

The other campers came and we didn't say anything. We piled into the van and we all started joking around. Eventually the van reached the Empire State Building.

We rode the elevator up to Olympus and we crossed towards the throne room. We came in to see that at least 20 Romans had already come, and the meeting began.

"Camp Jupiter has fallen and the Romans here are the only ones surviving as far as we know. That being said we have decided to fuse both of the camps together." Zeus announced.

We exchanged looks of surprise at what had transpired. They had apparently lost. We expected that the _Romans _would be the last to fall. Now we could hit two birds with one stone.

"Both fighting styles _will _still be continued, we think that learning new fighting styles will help. The new camp will be named Camp Olympia, and the T-Shirts will be white." Hera said. She pointed at my Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and it changed. The pegasus on it changed to Mount. Olympus, the name changed to Camp Olympia and of course, the color changed to white.

"That wraps up the meeting." Zeus announced.

We all closed our eyes as the gods left the throne room. The Praetors (I later learned that their names were Amy and Zack.) and the other Romans that survived followed us and used their vans to come to Camp Half-Blood. Or Camp Olympia now I guess.

Me and Daniel agreed that it was too risky if we snuck out together so I went back to the mountain.

"Hello, my lord I'm back with news. They've changed the camp name to Camp Olympia, not that their heads can get _any _bigger now. And the Romans now live at Camp Olympia. And the son of Zeus is now our alley." I told Ouranos.

"_**Good. My plan is working. Keep getting recruits. I expect almost all of the camp in our control by next summer solstice. If all goes well, which it shall than Olympus will fall and we **_**will **_**rule the world." **_Ouranos' laugh followed me as I left.

~-Amy's POV-~

I was angry. The Olympians _didn't even express _concern that Camp Jupiter had been destroyed at all! They literally just said "Sure go to the summer solstice and we'll ship you off to Camp Half-Blood 'cause you're free real estate." I slashed off the dummy's head. The entity had told me not to decline it's offer so quickly. Maybe I _will _accept the offer.

"Want to spar?" Someone asked me.

I turned around and saw a girl who looked about 13 years old, with tanned skin and her golden brown hair had streaks of violet in it. She was wearing a black leather jacket which was unzipped to show off her Camp Olympia shirt.

I recognized her as she was at the Summer Solstice. I nodded and we began.

She was pretty good and I nearly beat her. She helped me get up.

"So, What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sahara West, and yours?" She responded in a tone that was casual.

"I'm Amy Kalita." I said.

"Maybe we'll see each other soon." Sahara said, and off she went.

~Third Person POV~

Three campers were having a dream. In the Ananke cabin a girl was dreaming about an entity. This entity did not have a form in her dream, in fact it was completely invisible. "_**Repeat this oath and you will have power." **_The entity said. The girl repeated the pledge willingly. "_**You have two other allies that you will meet soon they will help you gain the other campers" **_The entity had said, and the ground disappeared and the girl was left dreamless.

In the Zeus cabin he was also dreaming of this entity. He repeated the oath and his mission and he was left in a dreamless sleep.

In the Hermes cabin she was going into the mind of a dreamer in the Poseidon cabin. She was very convincing at times. It was a surprise that indeed she _wasn't _a Hermes kid at all. Eventually her newfound ally was convinced.

This newfound ally was left in a dreamless sleep, but she wasn't done yet. She convinced the child in the Hades cabin and planted the seeds that will soon grow into the fall of Olympus. And now finally she slept.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

~-Maraya Walker POV-~

I woke up to the sound of knocking in my cabin. I sighed and got dressed. "Hurry up!" The person who was banging on the door yelled at me. Sometimes Alex could be so so _so _stupid. It was a wonder that I had a crush on him.

I groaned. It was capture the flag. The Athena and Ares cabins were the leaders. Athena has gotten the Big Threes cabins and the Hermes cabin. I opened the door to Alex. Alex was probably the most ADHD person I've met.

"That took _hours!_" Alex said.

"It was only a few _minutes_!" I told him. Alex just rolled his eyes.

~-Time Skip: An hour before capture the flag-~

~Unknown POV~

I was good at convincing. I had almost all of the camp under my control. It only helped that the gods had closed Olympus.

It was pretty strange as to why. The reason why was unknown. In Fact it was just making it easier for _us_. I smiled and walked down towards the teams.

~Sahara POV~

I was stationed at the creek -again I may add- My team was already in position. People were running towards the creek, it took about 20 minutes to get the flag. No one had passed me and Maraya pushed the flag into the ground.

She looked pretty nervous and wary. "Did anyone pass you?" She asked me. I frowned and shook my head. Our team had cheered but now they looked as nervous as I felt.

Whole teams don't just go missing, especially in the woods. And nobody could move that quietly. "Should we look for them?" Daniel asked, fiddling with his yarn that he randomly acquired.

Amy shook her head. "Too risky, they're probably already at camp. _I'm going to have to ask Ouranos if he had anything to do with this. _I thought. Nobody seemed to have gotten rid of their wariness.

I managed to get a few hours of sleep, enough to ask Ouranos. "_**You have new orders," Ouranos said coldly. "Kill **_**anyone **_**who gets in your way." **_The dream was fading quickly and I just managed to ask him, "Did you do anything about the missing campers?" I thought he said no, but by then I was already awake so I couldn't tell.

A few campers had definitely given up sleep as they were either sword fighting, at the beach, or if you were like the Athena cabin, reading a book. Some campers were conversing quietly about the missing campers.

There wasn't any way that a whole group of campers could literally vanish off the face of the earth. So how _did _they?

~Amy POV~

The centaur was gone. I had gone up to Big House to tell him about the missing campers but he had disappeared. Mr. D (or was it Mr. B?) was still at Olympus. I didn't let anyone know but I knew that I had to tell them at breakfast.

I got up onto the table and the conversations immediately stopped. I took a deep breath and said, "I believe Chiron has gone missing." Pandemonium sounded. The Aphrodite cabin was shrieking, the Athena cabin seemed to be planning on leaving possibly.

"**STOP!" **I yelled. Everybody immediately shut up. "We're having search parties in groups of 4, Athena cabin can be in charge of the search parties." Everybody got to work.

~Greek Camper POV~

Most things didn't scare me. Heights, water, underground, suffocation. It didn't scare me. I was searching at the Grove of Dodona and than I saw it.

It was a normal human. A female in fact. So why did I get so much… _dread _from it?

She was weeping and it came naturally to me to try and comfort her, so that's what I did.

She looked up at me with her blood-red eyes and suddenly the whole world went black.

~Unknown POV~

I followed the little girl to a figure. The figure right now had blue skin with clouds racing across it. "_**Did you do it correctly?" **_He said glaring at the little girl. "**Yes, I did!" **She huffed stomping her feet**. **"_**Repeat this oath… I pledge myself to King Ouranos, I pledge to join Ouranos' army and to obey your commanders." **_

I repeated it without fighting. I would destroy the Greeks who had hurt them. I lifted my blood-red eyes and smiled coldly.

Nothing would get in my way. And I'll destroy **them all who dared get in my way.**

**A/N: I still have no idea if anyone's reading this, so maybe you could review so I could actually know. That would be nice. (Also sorry about the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer.)**

**-Lightbringer2017**


	5. Chapter V - We Chain Death

**Chapter V**

**We Chain Death.**

A/N: Just wondering does _anyone _ship Tartarus x Ouranos other than me? No? Ok. _I'll just go cry in this corner now._

**~Amy POV~**

I was putting on a "show." It was fake, obviously, to get the demigods mad at the Olympians. And so far it was going as planned. We were having a counselor meeting with 6 people. Out of the missing cabins as far as I know there were… like 104 cabins? Maybe more. Probably more honestly. And we only had 6 counselors here.

"Why won't the Olympians help us?!" a newer counselor named Reuben asked.

"Because they don't care. They can just make more demigods, they don't exactly care for their children." Sahara said, she said it more like a fact than an assumption.

Than again her mother Pandia hadn't claimed her and she had 3 years to do so, so I guess she does know that it's a fact. Sahara was at the meeting as the counselor of the Pandia cabin, as she was the last child of Pandia that wasn't yeeted to gods-know-where.

Besides we had tonight all planned out. What is tonight you may ask? Well I guess you'll just have to see.

\- **le Time Skip** -

**~Random Greek Camper Dude, Third Person POV~**

He was at the campfire because even when in times of peril you've got to do the campfire or the Olympians will smite you. Actually maybe he was exaggerating. Amy, Sahara **(#ShopAtSahara),** Daniel, Maraya, Alex, and Zack were the only counselors still standing. They were about to say something when something happened. He didn't know exactly what but his friends saw the whole thing.

Basically what had happened -or so what his friends told him what happened- was that his friends had saw a red-eyed shadow had touched them and they had vanished. The camp was in chaos and 4 battles had broken out over camp, over the course of a day. A DAY. Clearly whoever had taken them knew that they were the leaders of the camp.

And they knew that if they had taken them than the whole camp would fall apart.

\- **1 week later** -

**~Still Random Greek Camper Dude, Third Person POV~**

All Hades broke loose. The teams had been groups of 50 and with a whole group gone and now 30 people were missing. His friends had spread what they saw and now people were disappearing left and right. Once he talked to a dude from his cabin and when he went to the activity they had together he was gone.

He leaned against a tree and then in one blink he was gone as if he had never existed.

\- **In the Pit** -

**~Sahara POV~**

Ouranos had taken us to Tartarus. We trained in the Pit and some of the monsters showed us interesting tricks on how to kill gods. Did you know that there are over 1,000,000,000 ways to kill a god? Yeah. Remember those campers that went "missing"?

They decided to join Ouranos' army. But we were special, by we I mean Amy, Alex, Me, Daniel, Maraya and Zack. We were all offered to be made gods of course. We were exploring our powers (because I couldn't use mine at that camp.) Daniel was the god of storms, lightning, thunder, water (pushing Poseidon further back than he already was and helping Pontus out.) and mountains, he had apparently taken a liking to the 13th constellation which was a snake with a thunderstorm around it. So in a way he was a better Zeus. And I was a better Nyx and Hemera.

It turns out that I was the goddess of stars, truth, justice, light, darkness and apparently I basically killed Hemera and Nyx and took their domains so I was the goddess of Night and Day. Not sure how that works but ok. Apparently what I had to do was just set my chariots on autopilot (Yeah I have a chariot. I forgot about that right?) and they would bring darkness and when it was daytime I would yeet my chariot and it would bring light. I had chosen the constellation Libra as my symbol, as well as a white scaled, winged drakon. For my sacred plant I had chosen moonlace as as far as I know it wasn't anyone's sacred plant, and if it was, well too bad so _not _sad.

Amy had decided to be the goddess of bravery, swordsmanship(or swordswomanship) loyalty, devotion, integrity and luck. Loyalty was sort of ironic. She chose a wolf holding an iris and an aster in each paw. Zack chose to be the god of courage and… ZZZZZZZ. Sorry what was I saying? I forgot. Anyway, I was handling my own against one of the best swordswoman in the century, Which was Amy - obviously - Zack, Alex, Maraya and Daniel were doing a 2 vs 2 using their powers. Amy smiled as if reading my thoughts which she was actually.

We could've done the mindlink by ourselves but _someone _-_*cough*_ Zack _*cough*_\- said that we should ask Ouranos to do it. So we did. This time we didn't have to use the mindlink. We both stopped fighting and the sounds of them complaining "It's a _free-for-all _gods damn it! Of course we _can _team against you!" Daniel said, giving Zack a facefull of wind. I summoned an orb of light and yeeted it at Daniel.

"And now _your _joining _too_?!" Zack complained.

Amy smirked whilst Daniel tried to smack me with his wind.

"Ouranos and Tartarus want you." A Cyclops said from the door who had evidently seen us training.

I exchange looks with Amy as we followed the Cyclops to the throne room. Ouranos and Tartarus were talking to each other but when they saw us they stopped.

"_**Good. There you are. We were just talking about you…" **_Ouranos said darkly.

"**We were indeed talking ab-"**

"Because we're so good looking?" Daniel interrupted Tartarus, earning a glare from him and a smirk from Ouranos.

"**No it's **_**not **_**that, no not at all, we've decided you get your first mission." **Tartarus said coldly.

"What will this mission be?" I asked Tartarus keeping my voice in an emotionless voice.

"**We have… decided… that you will be the ones to chain Death. For, like, the… fourth time? Anyone keeping track? No? Ok." **Tartarus said disappointedly as we all shook our heads.

"_**Just follow the smell of Death. You'll find him in no time. As he smells like Death," **_Ouranos said in a bored voice. "_**These chains," **_He gestured to the floor where the chains appeared. "_**Are unbreakable. No monster, demigod, nor god, nor even a primordial or Chaos himself, will be able to break these chains." **_

We nodded to show that we were paying attention. "_**Good. Now, Go." **_Ouranos nodded in a clear dismissal. Amy grabbed the chains and off we went to chain Death.

**~Daniel POV~**

As soon as we went into the mortal world our armor turned into regular clothes. Sahara was wearing a black leather jacket her white Camp Olympia shirt and jeans. Her eyes were now gold and silver which as far as I knew always circulated between 3 colors, gold, silver, and violet, they never changed into blue, or green, or red or anything as far as I know.

Her swords had morphed into a necklace but it wasn't a full moon anymore, instead it was her sacred symbol. Her wings (We did have wings we just chose to show them or not.) were white with the outlines of her wings silver and black.

We studied the area around us. "Phoenix, We're in Arizona." Alex decided.

We followed Alex as he was a child of Hades so he could smell Death. Eventually we found him in New Orleans, some monsters had delayed us for some stupid reason not realizing that we were _gods_. He was humming something that suspiciously sounded like: "_Death, Death everywhere._"

We all looked at Zack as he was the oldest of us, (22).

"Sahara summon some drakons, Daniel cause a hurricane, Alex try and cause an earthquake, Amy confront him and get those chains ready when I knock him unconscious." Zack ordered.

I caused a hurricane and watched it come towards the graveyard. The mortals screamed and ran. Sahara had summoned some drakons to terrorize the mortals.

"Hey, you, Death." Amy said.

Thanatos looked confused and then fell to the ground as Zack smacked him into unconsciousness. The drakons had managed to uproot a building and they tossed it at another building electing screams. The earthquake that Alex was causing only helped the drakons.

"C'mon let's go!" Zack told us. The drakons seemed to have got the memo that we were leaving as they flew with us the whole way back to The Pit.

**~Zack POV~**

My TV was showing the disaster scene saying that "_two_" hurricanes had hit New Orleans. Of course we were the only ones who knew that the other "hurricane" was actually the drakons. No wonder Sahara liked them.

One of the other drakons had gone to meet a giant. I wasn't going to question why. Tartarus and Ouranos had been in the throne room when we came and presented Death. During the time that we had been giving New Orleans some… difficulty. They had managed to chain the Doors of Death.

During the _whole time _Olympus had been closed.

Damn.

Zeus really didn't care.

He also wouldn't have known that we made their children into killing machines.

Don't you just love family?

And boy, was Zeus going to get a nice surprise.

And a very rude awakening that some of us _would_ revolt against Olympus.

_After all... there's nothing for us to lose now._


	6. Chapter VI - Let's Strike

**Chapter VI**

**A/N: If you were wondering if I had a schedule, no, I don't, I just try to do daily updates. Anyway, I realized that some of the Six don't have backstories. So I'm currently making a book called "The Hated Six" and It'll have Six chapters for each of the Six. I have also hid **_**three **_**references, one of them is a Steve Saga reference (which most people probably don't know) a "The Mysterious Benedict Society" reference and a TBM reference. Also I'm also making another new book called: Wings of Fire: Watching Dawn (Prologue is up), Anyway, onto the story!**

-—

**~Alex POV~**

We were gathered in my room for a meeting. And I mean a meeting among ourselves. "I've decided that we need a name." Amy said. "The Tartarians?" I suggested. Maraya shook her head. "We work for _Ouranos _not Tartarus!"

We came up with a few more names, such as "The Great Amy Weather Machine And Her Stormy Companions, The Sky People(I actually liked that name) and more.

"The Hated Six," Sahara said, rising as she spoke. Then she left the room, apparently convinced that no more discussion was necessary.

And, as it turned out, she was right.

-—

**~Maraya POV~**

The Hated Six…

I quite liked the name.

I was walking around Phoenix. I quite liked it. In fact it was like me. All heat, no judgement.

_Tartarus And Ouranos want us. _

_Why?_

_They want us for something, they won't say what though._

_Thanks._

I sighed. Couldn't even walk around for a few minutes without Tartarus or Ouranos or both of them bugged us about them.

\- **In the Pit** -

**~Sahara POV~**

I hated disturbing Maraya, but I had to.

"**Good you're here." **Tartarus said coldly. "**They have...discovered that we have chained Death, but they do not know who, we can not let you go into the mortal world anymore, they are also aware that someone made you gods. But they do not know your names, and they will not dare come into my realm." **

I frowned and one of my drakons whom I named Nyght sidled over to me.

"How long will we stay here?" Alex said, speaking for us.

"**When the gods have stopped trying to find the power. It might take a year for it to die down, but you will stay here for five years." **Tartarus said.

Five whole years in Tartarus, I didn't like it. Not one bit. Than again time is wonky in Tartarus. I did the mental math. 2012 was the second Giant War if I remembered correctly so it would be 2062, and then added by 13 **(A/N:Sahara's the youngest at 13, and Zacks the oldest, 22.) **So it would be approximately 2075. _If _Tartarus followed the rules of time.

"**Your five years start...now" **Tartarus dismissed us with a wave of his hand. I went to my private training cave and got to work.

—

~5 years in the mortal world, 5,000 years in Tartarus.~

**~Sahara POV~**

I had pictures of Pandia in my room so I can throw darts at my good-for-nothing excuse of a mother. Daniel came into my room. "Can you guess what day it is?" He said, with a smile. I threw another dart straight into Pandia's heart. "What?" I asked him, I probably had a calendar somewhere here.

"We can _finally _go back to the mortal world!" Daniel basically shouted at me.

I laughed, realizing I had forgotten that we could. It had been 5 years, and my long overdue revenge is finally starting.

"Let me guess you barged into everyone's room telling them that?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course I did!" Daniel shouted at me, excitement rising off of him in airwaves that you could actually see.

"Ok, ok enough, Shoo!" I said, pretending to be mad, but I ruined the effect by laughing.

Daniel went to gods-know-where, probably ready to assault more people. Or Zack, more likely Zack.

I sighed what am I going to do with these people.

—

**~Amy POV~**

I happened to be in Canada so I decided to go to the nearest A&W. Why? Because 1. I wanted to see Olympus News as they have a Newspaper and because I wanted food.

Alex's rubbing off on me.

I took the bag of food knowing that the Six would want food. I read the News and I scowled. Yeah, the Six would _definitely _want to look at this.

—

**~Zack POV~**

It was the last thing that I expected was shoved in my face, it was this:

**Olympians killed their protectors because they were "traitors".**

_The traitors have struck Olympus and will stop at nothing to kill us all, they attacked the Olympians and nearly killed the Olympians. Three immortals protected the gods. _

_They then discovered that the immortals who "protected" them were tortured by the gods because they "were traitors" but were the immortals __**really **__traitors or are the Olympians plan much more sinister?_

_The gods refused to respond, but be on your guard immortals and mortals. You might be next._

"Innocent immortals are getting _tortured _because the gods are fucking idiots!" Amy said coldly.

"Holy shit." I muttered under my breath.

"We have to strike Olympus," Maraya said. "We have to show them that we aren't gonna be weaklings."

"But when are we going to strike?" Alex asked.

"Tonight." Sahara answered.


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: Hypnos told me I won't get sleep if I don't upload, so here I am updating this.**

**~3rd Person POV~**

While The Hated Six were in Tartarus, Camp Half-Blood was down to five people. These Five weren't worthy of being part of Ouranos' army.

The borders were down and monsters were being careful enough to try not to destroy the cabins or the armoury, or the forges as Ouranos was determined to use the camp for something that no one exactly knew.

These five people were horrid. They were descendants of The Heroes Of Olympus. They were pretty arrogant if we were being honest. Their names were, Luke and Zoë Jackson, Jason Valdez and Riley and Phoebe Ramirez-Arellano. **(Technically they should have their father's last name but I don't exactly care, sooooo yeah.) **Everybody hated them, when we mean "Everybody" we mean the monsters, but most demigods did hate them.

They were the ones who always went on quests, and they were the best at everything, behind their mask of friendliness was a face that put down others because it made them feel better, and now they were running from monsters trying to capture them, as they were really the beasts.

**~Maraya POV~**

We were going to attack tonight. But Tartarus still doubted us. Of course he did. Fuck you, Tartarus.

It wasn't enough that we;

A) Defected from Camp Olympia

B) Chained Death

C) And screwed over New Orleans

Clearly not enough. Or at least not enough in Tartarus's eyes anyway. Did I mention to say Fuck you, Tartarus? Anyway, apparently we were going to kill a few drakons (Despite Sahara's screams of protest.) Because the other drakons were acting up. And the only way to get them to stop acting up was to kill some of them. Sahara was quite pissed.

I think she said something about destroying poor New Orleans, having hit by two drakon-hurricanes and than having the Lady Of Drakons pissed off and unleashing more drakoncanes on you.

I sound like Alex... Dear gods help.

Anyway we went to those drakons, killed them, and Lady Drakon over here decided to use it as her armour after letting Hephaestus cabin basically make it invincible, to be honest she looked pretty badass. Have you ever played Pokemon Sun and Moon? Remember how in the grass stuff you found a dragon Pokemon who's scales were red, gold and gray? I think it was called a Kommo-o? Her armour basically looked like that. It was pretty awesome.

Anyway that was how we ended up back in Tartarus' throne room. "So glad you joined us now." Ouranos said, in a monotone-like voice. Right now his skin was turning black and the first stars started appearing on his skin.

"The Olympians know nothing as they have grown weaker as we have converted all of their precious demigods. I am going to show you The Court Of The Sky, and where our army is in Tartarus as it appears that Tartarus never seemed to show you..." Ouranos said. Sometimes I seriously wondered if he was actually Boreas as he mostly spoke in a cold tone of voice.

"Nice name, you sure that there isn't a band called the Court Of The Sky?" Daniel said, sarcastically. **(Auto-correct corrected sarcastically as satmanlly. THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!)**

Ouranos turned a cold glare at him. "This is not a joke. Choose your next words wisely or I will let you go into The Basement." Nobody knew what "The Basement" was but it was evidently a torture room, for Tartarus to do his "wonders" on you. Or at least that is what Ouranos's army says. But this threat was enough to make Daniel look down and not say a word the entire trip there.

The Court Of The Sky was made with a metal that looked at first like lapis lazuli but was actually a extinct stone called Skystone, it changed colour with the day, and The Court was as great as Olympus. Except better. Aurai, harpies, venti and other air/wind spirits were there, and some were making there way to torment New Orleans, again.

Ouranos spread out his arms and everybody snapped to attention. He turned to us and said,

"Welcome, to The Court Of The Sky."

Ouranos let us take in The Court Of The Sky for an outstanding two seconds before leading us to our rooms. I was pretty proud of mine **(I'm not gonna describe everyone's rooms as they aren't really important.)** Mine was all silver and had everything I could ever want.

Sahara's room was sunset colours. **(I deserve a medal for being super descriptive.)**

Ouranos than sent us on separate quests. Again, WHY?! DIDN'T WE DO ENOUGH! Apparently, nope!

At least our quests weren't too boring. Sahara and Daniel were going to convert the President and other major influences. Why? Well because Ouranos is going to either replace them, or turn them into one of his pawns.

Me and Alex were going to convert sea monsters into joining our side. And sacrifice Oceanus to awake Pontus so he can wage war on Poseidon and convert more sea and land Primordials. _(HAH! WE GET A BETTER JOB THAN YOU SAHARA AND DANIEL! HAH!)_

Amy and Zack were going to tell the Olympians that they had a traitor in their midst, and while they fight, convert as many minor gods (and goddesses) as possible and convert the air Primordials.

All in 24 hours.

And no one likes to keep Ouranos waiting.

"I would like you to do your...quests...now. But I know that you are exhausted as you haven't slept for... 5,000 years. So I will allow you to do so now. But remember if you do not do them tomorrow, well, would you like to go to The Basement?" Ouranos said, with a hint of mocking in his tone.

But he was right about The Basement. So we slept, or at they did. I already had what Primordials called "The Last Sleep" cryptic? Yes. Basically when a mortal or demigod becomes a Primordial in around 5 years we don't need sleep anymore.

Since I already had mine, I watched the clock tick, until everyone awoke.

**A/N: Sorry,** **I was a bit rushed.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: *Warning: Hints of Uranus' jokes ahead.* READ AT OWN RISK!**

**~Sahara POV~**

Our "quest" was literally about two hours long, it was pretty boring honestly, we just took a page out of Gaia's book and boom done. Like really is that all?

It was pretty boring.

And now boredom was killing us.

So we decided to go to the Land Where Bad Things Happened. Aka; The former camp grounds of Camp Jupiter. That's right. California.

We texted the rest of us. _(ooh that sounds like a good book title; lemme write that down.)_ And that's how we got into this situation. We're always in bad situations but this took the crown of the worst situation ever. Ok you want the situation?

Fine.

This is how we got into the situation:

_"Are they here yet?" Daniel groaned. "I just texted them." I responded back. We were waiting outside a Sta b s. Just the usual after all who doesn't love Sta b s! Actually I do. That's not important. We were just chatting like normal teens, not like there were any. Amy and Zack arrived later and met us at the Sta b s. Maybe when they teleported to us that the gods detected something was wrong. Who knows. Whatever the case, Apollo, Ares, Athena and Hermes came down and started looking at us, probably wondering how we were the kids causing "trouble". "I'm surprised, don't they know that their kids are on our side?" I murmured to them. "Who knows? They're gods they'll accept the outcome either way. They'll just be a bit pissed that we took over the world. They won't assume anything's wrong 'till we make it very clear we aren't on their side." Zack said, coldly. We never knew why he hated the gods so much but we knew that it was a very sensitive subject for him. We laughed and pretended he said a joke. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Hermes and Athena coming towards us. I didn't even need to tell anyone that they were coming because we could feel it. Hermes made the first move and said "Hi." "Hello Lord Mercury," I said, using his Roman form to throw him off. It did indeed work because Hermes -now Mercury- looked a bit surprised and astounded that we "were Romans" "What brings you here? I would be surprised if you and Minerva just came here for Starbucks." "Why aren't you at Camp Olympia?" Minerva said. "Well some of us did not want to go to Camp Half-Blood so we left, Lady Minerva." Zack said. Minerva nodded "One more thing, have you detected any surges of power in the last few hours?" "No, but than again San Francisco is right next to Mount Tam(A/N: Is that correct?),maybe you just detected that." Amy said airily. Minerva And Mercury went back to Apollo and Ares—who was still in his Greek form.— they talked about something and than went to search the rest of the city, I assumed. "I'm surprised, I thought that they would drag us to Camp Olympia or at least ask us to help them search for it." Daniel whispered to us. "You might just jinx us." Zack warned. We talked and acted like everything was normal but we all knew that they were going to come back. And so they did. And they were quite mad._

"You lied to us." Athena said, coldly.

"I don't know what you mean." Amy said.

"And yet, you still lie to our faces." Hermes said.

And so we were back to back each facing a different god. I was facing Ares the dumbest brute of them all. Ares was the first to charge. I snapped my fingers and the dirt rushed up at Ares turning him into a dirt statue. I pointed at him and the dirt solidified into stone, making him quite a nice statue.

Amy had Athena in chains, Hermes was in quicksand and Apollo, well Apollo was gone. We didn't have any clue where we went but probably for—

"Reinforcements." Zack said. "Let's go, I am not wasting my time fighting reinforcements." I said. We vanished and reappeared in The Court Of The Sky.

We told Ouranos what happened and he scowled, "They came? Be more careful, besides you can not walk around like your usual selves they will be on the lookout for you anywhere around the world."

We nodded respectfully. "Yes, Lord Ouranos." Amy said, cheekily. "And stop doing that! There is no need to call me lord!" Ouranos grumbled. Amy smirked, and we went towards my room. "I don't wanna be cooped up all day!" I complained.

"Than we out." Zack said. "But where!" I grumbled. "Well, Ouranos does have his pseudo planet." Daniel pointed out. "You mean you want to go to Uranus!" I half-shouted half-whispered.

"Of course!" Amy said. "One small problem," I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. "We've never been there." "No problem." Amy said dismissively, "There's a portal to Uranus."

"And where the heck did you find a portal to Uranus?" Zack stage-whispered. "Your anus." Amy snickered. Zack looked like he was a second away from stabbing Amy, and I knew from experience it hurt, a lot.

"Guys, don't kill each other, not right now," Daniel said. "Let's just go to —"Your anus." Amy said again snickering.— Daniel just shook his head and said, "Well lead the way, Amy. You know where the portal is." Amy nodded and we got up.

Amy lead us through two walls, ten hallways, through another wall and into a room with swirling portals in every single colour imaginable. Sky blue, vibrant purple, I-can't-believe-it's-not-cloud-white-white, blood-red, maroon, poop—

"Wait—what?" I said, looking at the portal, sure enough it was as brown as poop could be. "Oh dear gods, why—just why." I said, "Let's...Let's just not go towards that." Zack decided. Even so, Daniel had to drag me away from it.

"Are we gonna have to portal hop through them? Like Minecraft: Story Mode?" I asked. "You play Minecraft: Story Mode?" Daniel asked me. "Yes, of course I do! Whoever doesn't is a disgrace to this nation!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, enough geeking about, we have a portal to find." Zack said. "Y'know how did you even find this place?" I asked Amy. "That's...actually a good question how did you even find this place?" Daniel asked Amy, "Well, I explore, don't you?" We shook our heads. "After we get back we will have an expedition of searching this place, I only searched through like a very small quarter of The Court Of The Sky." Amy said.

"But, which one goes to Uranus, it's not exactly like they have signs on them." "No, The your anus portal has a sign on it." Amy responded. I noticed that she emphasized on the your anus part. I looked at one of the portals and noticed that the portal part was white, and it was surrounded by what looked like some glowing stone.

I frowned and kept the portal in mind and noticed that we had stopped shortly after the glowing portal. It was the colour that people said Uranus was like. It was even more pronounced as there was a sideways hoop perfectly surrounding the portal. Sure enough there was also a sign that said "Uranus."

"This is it!" Amy said proudly, before jumping into the portal. I stepped into the portal and immediately my surroundings changed into a beautiful scenery. There was a beautiful blue sky and everything was blue; the trees had brilliant blue leaves and the bark on the tree was lapis lazuli blue. The ground was dark blue and the water instead of being the normal blue that it would be in Earth, was gold.

Probably because Ouranos' body parts were thrown into the ocean I thought.

Daniel and Zack appeared behind us and soaked up the scenery. "Wow..." I murmured. I turned around and saw a huge mansion identical to The Court Of The Sky, there was a sign next to it that said The Court Of Uranus. "D'you think Ouranos has mansions in all of the portals?" I asked. "What do you..." Daniel said, turning around to see the mansion.

"Maybe..." Zack said. "Seriously when we get the chance we have to explore all of the portals, even if they seem endless." I said. None of them argued with me. We walked for a while and it turned out that there was a city in walking distance. We walked and talked (accidental rhyme!) about nothing in particular; and just enjoyed ourselves.

There was a road if you could call it that; it was only a grass path, really. Plenty of people were walking just like us and they weren't aliens or anything. They were normal people just like you and I, they didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. Some people also vanished at a certain point but we just shrugged it off.

Eventually someone noticed our confused looks and explained: "Y'see at that point it's a teleportation pad, you just imagine where you wanna go and you get teleported there, quite handy as you can imagine."

We nodded, and the man left.

As we walked towards the city gates there were a few guards but none of them with armour only swords. "What would happen if someone decided to attack?" I asked one of the guardsmen. "Oh, that's not possible y'see, the founder of this planet; Ouranos, experimented with humans trynna figure out why most of us started wars for our beliefs and changed us so we could never lie, be brave, have smarts ('ta not start wars fa stupid reasons.) and ta prefer peace over war. And of course to never do evil deeds, ya see? Perfect match. Since he created the first humans we have never had any war." The guardsman told us, before he continued to stare at the people approaching.

We went out of earshot of the guard and Zack murmured, "Wow, no war, ever." "Sounds like the perfect planet." Amy said. "It also explains why everyone's so nice." I pointed out.

"I like it." Daniel said. We nodded in agreement and kept walking before I suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" Zack asked me. I shrugged and we walked up the street admiring the tower in the distance. It sort of looked like an isosceles pyramid and some god decided to put a huge cheerio on it. I frowned again. It was pretty familiar, weirdly familiar in-fact.

Zack noticed this and repeated "What's wrong?" "I don't..." And than it clicked in. The Cheerio Tower, why everything was so familiar, it couldn't be...could it? I ran towards a citizen ignoring my friends bewildered stares, and asked her, she gave me the city— no my cities name — and I nodded. "What is it?" Daniel asked me.

"..."

"What?"

"This is my home..."

"Oh."

"Which is?"

"Toronto."

No one really knew how to react so we went to an A&W and got some food. Eventually Amy said, "So you have a home here?" I nodded. "Why don't you like it?" I didn't respond. "Well, at least you can show us some awesome places in the city." Amy said optimistically.

That's Amy for you, always looking on the bright side.

We settled back into our usual groove and talked about the little things, no one talked about how Toronto was my home which was nice. "Is there anywhere nice to walk with a beach nearby?" Zack asked. I nodded and took them to Lakeshore. (There gods, they don't have any exhaustion so that's why they can do that.) "This is awesome!" Zack whooped running into the lake, Amy laughed and took after him, Daniel and I smiled and than ran into the lake as well, laughing.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX - Alex shows Us Why We Can't Have Nice Things. -

~Alex POV~

I didn't understand why in Tartarus I had to go:

Underwater

Underwater with his— never mind.

Underwater as a son of Hades.

True the Big Three feud had died down a bit, but it was still brooding under the surface. And if one of the Big Three's kids went into another's territory than the feud would blow back up in full force. Remember you're immortal, they can't hurt you. I reminded myself.

But I was still scared. I hated admitting that but I was.

"Come on!" Maraya shouted at me. She grabbed my hand and basically dragged me into the ocean. We shot forward in the water and we eventually reached Oceanus's palace.

"This is it?" I asked her. Oceanus's palace was beautiful. It had white walls and the gates were pearl-white that when closed looked like shark teeth (don't ask how I know.) At the moment the gates were open, which was weird considering it was a Titans castle. The inside was revealed to be blue.

There were sharp spikes, I counted six. Well technically four. Two huge spikes were jutting away from each other. Two smaller spikes were branching off and were in between where the two huge spikes.

I noticed that there were eight huge arched hallways. Four on either side of the palace. The first hallway on either side of the castle was behind two rooms. (I'm gonna repeat one room on either side of the palace it's symmetrical.) How did I know that? Because there was a gap between them, with windows to bridge the gap.

I didn't see the back of the palace so I had no idea what it looked like. And then I noticed something. Where the two huge spikes started were eyes.

And that's when I realized that it was a lobster.

"Is that a lobster?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Actually it's a white lobster." Maraya corrected me.

"Like I needed to know that." I muttered. I looked back at the lobster-palace and found it looking at me angrily.

"Please don't tell me Oceanus is in that."

"..."

"He is isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

The lobster clicked it's claws menacingly. And seemed to be deciding to attack or not. Suddenly someone exited the lobster. You can guess where he exited from. He was a merman, his upper body was as gray as water during a storm and a beard to rival Dumbledore. He had two lobster tails in his hair (a trend that Maraya told me went out years ago.) and he was holding a blue serpent.

He gave off the aura of the calm before the storm. He saw us and smiled. "A sacrifice from Poseidon…and Hades! This is excellent! Who wants to die first? Maybe the young lady?" Oceanus suggested, throwing his serpent at us.

Why a serpent? Did he want to have a sea serpent snack and it accidentally became his symbol of power, and Kronos wouldn't let him change it? So many questions.

I was about to ask these questions when his serpent ballooned up to the size of King Kong.

"Holy crap…" I murmured under my breath.

"Ah, Yes!" Oceanus cackled, gleefully. "Attack my pets!"

Wait...pets?

Maraya and I exchanged looks, she's handle Oceanus and I'd handle his pets. Oceanus charged at us waving yet another serpent, whilst his pets zeroed in on me.

Normally I would give you lesser details and wrap it up quickly as to not bore you but alas (Wow I'm using so many big words.) Sahara has forced me to do so.

I summoned my Stygian Iron sword and swung it at King Serpent. It cut the serpent but unfortunately, the snake didn't die. Instead it bled gold, Ichor the stuff that gods bleed, and apparently immortal snake weapons. I filed that information for later use as I shadowtraveled to avoid being crushed by a lobster claw. Oceanus's lobster had been sneaking up behind me, trying to attack me unnoticed.

But the shadows warned me. I reappeared above the lobster-palace-thing whatever it was. I wondered that if I killed the lobster than would the occupations find themselves in Tartarus? Well it looked like I was about to find out.

I fell straight at the lobster, my sword impaled itself straight through the lobster. The lobster froze and then slowly crumbled to golden dust.

The Snakes eyes widened —something I thought I would never see.— the serpent seemed to pause for a moment before striking at me. I slashed at it and the snake snapped at me.

I danced away I summoned a sharp spike of stone, intending to impale the snake, unfortunately the snake was too smart. It swam straight up, and glared at me annoyed.

It dived and I backed up; straight into the wall. The snake seemed to grin at me, knowing that I couldn't do anything. Sure I could still stab it but it was immortal, it couldn't die.

But it could be trapped.

I threw my sword like a throwing knife and the serpents eyes widened in realization; but it was too late. The snake was quite pinned to the spike that I had summoned.

The serpent shrieked unable to move. Than I heard multiple curses. I turned around to see that Oceanus was trying —and failing— to stuff Maraya in a bag. Maraya was sprouting dozens of curses and was fighting against Oceanus.

I laughed, "Don't just stand there, help!" Maraya demanded. I knocked Oceanus into unconsciousness, Maraya managed to get out of the bag after five minutes of struggling for freedom.

We stuffed Oceanus in the bag and we headed to Pontus's Peak, an underwater national monument and the best place to summon Pontus.

A/N: Another short, yet happy ending for a chapter!


	10. Chapter X - Maraya Sacrifices A Titan

**~Maraya POV~**

I was dragging Oceanus along making sure the bag would scrape against rocks, I was pretty mad if you couldn't tell. We could've just teleported there but there was a fun piece of land with a whole bunch of sharp things that I wanted to drag Oceanus onto.

Oceanus was struggling the whole way there until we got to the rocks. He yelled in pain and was generally being annoying the whole way to Pontus's Peak. When we _finally _got there, (and no thanks to Oceanus.) It was late afternoon, I lugged him up to the top of Pontus's Peak.

At the top there was a temple dedicated to Pontus, it was murky green and in the center of the temple was the sacrificial circle. I tossed him into the circle and turned to Alex. "Ok so...What do we do now?" I asked him. "We day the usual evil incantation, and than he disappears and Pontus appears, hopefully not in the sack." Alex summarized.

I cleared my throat. "_I summon you Pontus, Primordial of the sea, we offer you this sacrifice, Oceanus, Titan of the Oceans._" The Titan —And sack.— disappeared in a cloud of…

"Bubbles?" Alex questioned. "Oceanus has more style than I thought." I muttered under my breath. "How much style do you _think _he had?" Alex questioned me. "None." "Oh."

Lightning struck the circle and the circle glowed sea green, I blinked away the spots in my eyes and I saw a buff shirtless dude, whose legs were snakes, he had what looked like a pinecone on a stick, but he couldn't have been mistaken as Dionysus.

For one, he had a beard to rival Dumbledick, —I mean Dumbledore, sorry. —*cough* not sorry *cough*— He had murky green skin, like looking at polluted water, his beard and hair were glacier white, he had a pinecone on a stick his eyes were sea green flames and in his hair he had bright blue lobster claws —I guess he was the one to start the lobster claws fashion trend.— He smiled coldly at us.

"I see you are the ones to free me, sent by my brothers, Tartarus and Ouranos. And made gods by one of them! You will be very interesting…" Pontus said, letting a bit of thoughtfulness in his voice

"I would never think that you would destroy the gods, and than freeing me from my prison. I bet my nephew will be wishing he would never have been born by now." Pontus smirked.

"Before I go, I shall tell you why niece, and your son of Zeus, didn't gain teleportation powers. It is because you also have your own means of traveling. **(A/N: I forgot that I didn't mention that they didn't have teleportation powers...Oops.) **They are called vapour travel and air travel. Your..._friend_, son of Hades can teach you how to learn. Now I must go, and retake my throne." Pontus dissolved into vapour and I could faintly see him speeding his way to Poseidon.

I gave Alex my puppy-dog eyes and he sighed. "Fine, I'll teach you how to use vapour travel. Prepare yourself for accidental trips to China."

"First, you want to imagine yourself dissolving into vapour, than imagine where you want to go. Usually, for demigods, it exhausts them. But it doesn't for us. Just imagine yourself at the bottom of the mountain and you should be there, as I don't want to stay on this mountain all day." Alex said.

I imagined myself at the bottom of the mountain, concentrating. Several times my body dissolved into vapour but I didn't appear at the bottom of the mountain, It took a couple of hours, but at nightfall I had perfected the means of vapour travel.

Alex nodded. "Good, we shouldn't keep Ouranos waiting any longer," Alex suddenly smiled. "Meet you there!" He disappeared and I shouted, "_Unfair_!" I used vapour travel and I reappeared on top of Alex.

"_Hah_! That's what you get!" I said, smirking. A piece of bone smacked me. "You wanna go!" Alex yelled, at me.

I laughed, victorious over Alex as he struggled underneath me.

A/N: I think this is a good end to this chapter. Also I promise you that they will go on a portal expedition. Just you wait. For either a couple of weeks or a few days.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

**A/N: The book is slowly coming to an end. (Next chapter will also be in Sahara's POV) Btw there will be some lyrics to Walk Me Home, by P!NK and I don't own the song.)**

**~Sahara POV~**

I was pretty stressed out.

This.

Is.

**WAR.**

I have no idea if _anyone's _going to make it out alive.

I don't know if _I'm _going to make it out alive.

Right now I was outside of The Court Of The Sky, looking down at the city lights, I was up all night thinking about it.

_I can't be alone with so much going on_.

Daniel sat next to me, I had no idea how long he had been sitting beside me, for a few hours? Minutes? Seconds? I really had no idea.

_There's so much wrong, there's so much wrong, going on, outside._

I sighed.

**War is coming.**

**So be prepared.**

_Walk me home in the dead of night, _

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You really just going to sit here? Let's do _something_."

_Something in the way you roll your eyes,_

_Makes me feel that we'll make it out alive._

_There's so much wrong going on, outside._


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

**A/N: Just a few more chapters~.**

**~Sahara POV~**

We were all at the entrance to Manhattan, the war had begun, all of us, all of us Hated Six.

**This.**

**Is.**

**War.**

None of us knew if we were gonna make it out alive, but we were. We were going to make it out alive.

_Watch out Olympians, we're coming with nothing holding us back._

And we stepped into Manhattan.


	13. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Chapter XIII - Everybody Wants To Rule The World -**

**A/N: Two more chapters, including the Epilogue. I don't own Everbody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde and I don't own the lyrics either, and I suggest you listen to "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" because it fits with the chapter.**

***Third Person POV***

_Welcome to your life._

_There's no turning back._

The Hated Six knew that there wasn't any turning back. Not anymore anyway.

_Even while we sleep._

Sahara looked back, not at the army behind her, but at the home that actually felt like a home. Not Camp Olympia, but somewhere else.

_We will find you._

The Six were so used to clawing their way to the top. Now _they _would be at the top.

_Acting on your best behaviour,_

They were tired of acting. Pretending to be on their best behaviour, trying to be good, do good, but something felt so _right _doing the wrong thing.

_Turn your back on Mother Nature._

Deep below the earth, Gaia smiled. She would finally watch the Olympians crumble. Finally see their fear as they fade, as they watch the Hated Six destroy their thrones.

_Everybody wants to rule the world._

And Ouranos's army marched to Olympus.

_It's my own design._

Ouranos watched from afar, at the end of his army. He knew all about Olympus as he watched it being built. And he knew exactly how to destroy it.

_It's my own remorse._

Sahara rolled her eyes. Remorse. She wouldn't feel any. She was finally getting her much needed revenge after 5,000 years.

_Help me to decide._

They knew that it needed to be done. The unjust and cruel Olympians will fall.

_Help me make the most_

_Of freedom, and of pleasure_

After finally being freed, Sahara knew she'd make of freedom. And of pleasure...

_NOTHING. EVER. LASTS. __**FOREVER**__._

She withdrew her two swords. Hope and Sacrifice. The Olympians can't last forever. But they? They will.

_There's a room where the light won't find you._

Tartarus smiled. His dream was finally coming true. And he couldn't wait. He sharpened his blade. He looked down at his army. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The monsters cheered and left to invade Brooklyn, where certain Egyptians wouldn't make it out alive.

_Holding hands while the worlds come tumbling down._

Pontus had to give Valhalla credit. Ragnarök was starting and yet they stood together, _hoping _to die. That was kinda impressive, he had to admit. He looked at his army bloodthirsty. He grinned and turned to his general, the fire giant, Surt. Or Surtur. Whatever you preferred. "Well? Charge!" He grinned gleefully and watched Good and Evil clash in an epic battle to seize this world.

_When they do I'll be right behind you._

Sahara was smiling. Her opponent was Demeter. Apparently they thought a _wheat _goddess could take her down. If so they were very wrong. She literally cut down the goddess easily. Sahara smiled at her shocked face.

_So glad we've almost made it._

Amy had managed to defeat her own opponent and right now she didn't need to do anything. Her bones sung of victory. And she was seeing it. They were winning.

_So sad they had to fade it._

Zack had resurfaced and watched as the Olympians disappeared. Probably teleported to there now main source of power. The throne room. They went up to Olympus and watched the thrones crumble. Now they were _nothing_. The Hated Six knew that they would love seeing the fear in their eyes.

_EVERYBODY. WANTS. TO. RULE. THE. WORLD._

The Hated Six swept the floor with the Olympians but left their parents alive. Not of compassion, no. Ouranos came into the throne room and swung his huge discus. It was meant for a sport, once. But now it was the perfect weapon. The chained gods, called Pandia and Zeus looked up pleadingly. Sahara and Ouranos, almost in sync, raised their weapons.

_EVERY._

_BODY._

_WANTS._

_TO._

_RULE._

_THE._

_WORLD._

_**EVERY.**_

_**BODY.**_

_**WANTS.**_

_**TO.**_

_**RULE—.**_

And swung down.

_**The.**_

_**World...**_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

***Sahara POV***

I was back at Camp Olympia. The rest of The Hated Six were right beside me. We were sitting down, still in our ichor stained armour. Everything was finally the way it should be. Justice was finally served.

Lady Ianite would be proud.

But nevermind that.

Joy filled my body.

And for the first time in 5,000 years, I smiled.

It wasn't a fake smile, this time. It was pure and real.

The sun set, and this was The Beginning Of The End.

Though not for us, no.

Just for this book.

Goodbye, Readers.

Sahara West, Amy Kalita, Maraya Walker, Daniel Grayson, Zack Azelik, Alex Consol,

**A/N: Annnnnnd that's a wrap people! Thank you guys so much for reading I'm The Bad Guy. Sequel? Maybe. I don't know yet. Anyway, signing off for now.**

**Lightbringer2017,**


End file.
